Epic Universe (Negative Series)
SPOILER ALERT!: This article is to spoil the negative series of Epic Universe, Now I don't think you should care but I recommend watch before you spoil. Epic Universe (Negative Series) is a series on another timeline that has more stupidity but funny than the normal Epic Universe. It has all wacky sound effects like Baba Booey and such. Episode -1 This episode was made by Swift himself, but by randomly doing like some poorly animator do. since this is weird version of Epic Universe, Youtubers like eKirby and ToasterEX is remaking the series. The intro is distorted version of Season 3 Intro. Episode -2 eKirby decided to make the intro funnier by showing Cory in the House show's intro. but then he didn't show the rest of it since he said in this video "im too lazy to make the rest" (for grammar nazis there, the correction is "I'm too lazy to make the rest") Then it starts of Weegee and Awesome Face, they claim that this is the final battle as all of their friends are dead, while Seventy-Five has gone giga and chilling out there, then Awesome Face said that they need reinforcement. Weegee teleported to the telephone and said to telephone that it call the reinforcement. And this is what starting to get weirder, a bunch of poorly and weird faced weegees appeared, even some of them are non-weegee and also one of them are objects. The main reason they fight because they aren't invited at Chuck n' Cheese (yeah.....) then Weegee ordered everyone to fuse in the blender. so they died temporarily but Weegee has reborn with Zeus body. He exploded Seventy-Five with a pan. Episode -3 eKirby (disguised as Briky) created another episode, but this time an intro of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air has used for this episode's intro, but he just skipped by saying "no". Now, Weegee was standing somewhere in coal mines and then Awesome Face teleported to Weegee, asking him what is he doing in coal mines, the answer was that he couldn't find his pistachios.. the reason why because Seventy-Five wants a rematch as he holding pistachios has a hostage. Then Seventy-Five challenges Weegee to drink the "strongest and dangerous drink in the world", the drink in question is milk. But then Seventy-Five's plan has foiled by Millitary Man when he found the pistachio. Seventy-Five was left, angered. Episode -4 This time, ToasterEX has made this Episode only, He used Cory in the House intro as this episode's intro, but G-major and lazier way, he skipped the intro again by saying "toast was even lazier" (for Grammar Nazis here, the correction is "Toast was even lazier". Then he tells the story about the previous episode when he was foiled again, Seventy-Five now rematches but in a weird way. Instead of giving Weegee a couple of ice cubes in a drink, He just putted one ice, and also, Seventy-Five poorly disguised as chef. And ToasterEX used the scene in Spongebob where he putted one ice and constantly laughing when the Fish man drinks, except that Spongebob is Seventy-Five and Fish man is Weegee, then the video ends in these words "seventy-five did not live through the rest of the day" (for Grammar Nazis here, the correction is "Seventy-five didn't live longer through the rest of the day") Episode -5 This episode was more serious than the others. Weegee noticed a mysterious pattern and became self conscious, which caused Seventy-Five to try to kill him a bunch of times. Seventy-Five nearly killed him, but he fell into a cavern that saved him. Weegee met Protein Man (aka big eyed man) who granted him the protein power which made him much stronger than he originally was. Protein Man also explained how Seventy-Five created this universe and how it is in imbalance, due to the lack of a universal space god, which is causing time corruptions and Seventy-Five to go on a rampage. Weegee was thrown out in order to be saved from a huge blast, with Protein Man dying in the process. He immediately saw a giant robot created by Seventy-Five, and Awesome Face came to assist him. He then defeated the robot which caused the universe to corrupt and die. Episode -6 This episode takes place after the battle between Awesome Face, Weegee, and Seventy-Five. Pistacho then restores the universe and peace continues. Trivia *This originally started as an "April Fools" (in October) joke. *Episode -5 features references and hidden jokes, such as a reference to people being annoyed when "football" is called "soccer," and a reference to a picture involving backwards missile firing. *Some of the reinforcements in Episode -2 include recolor mocks, a Weegee-Sanic fusion, what appears to be Chef Boyardee with Weegee features, and a teapot. *A reference to this series is made in the regular Epic Universe series; when the heroes visit Universe 4, they find a Seventy-Five with a mask that immediately gets beat by a pistachio. *Weegee's email address is SportsEditor@yourdomain.com *In Episode -5, Seventy-Five's robot shot a laser at Awesome Face and Weegee. The laser didn't actually hit them because a shield made out of words blocked it from hitting them. These words consists of several inside jokes and a QR code that would simply translate to "I love secrets", that code has expired. Category:Series Category:Characters